


Technically 29

by Celestios



Category: the untamed, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Bunny Hybrid Wei Wuxian, DONT TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Mating, Mentioned Pregnancy, Multi, Sex, Slavery, This is cursed I’m so sorry, Way to go my man, Wei Wuxian just knocks everyone up, a/b/o dynamics, proud of him, slavery tag bc hybrids don’t have human rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestios/pseuds/Celestios
Summary: Lan Wangji can feel the air being squeezed from his lungs, and he blinks. “All of them?”“All of them.”ORWei Wuxian, a bunny hybrid, breaks out of his enclosure at night and mates 30 other bunnies. Lan Wangji, his caretaker at the facility, deals with the aftermath.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 49
Kudos: 208





	Technically 29

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry sgsndjfktmfm

Lan Wangji loves his little hybrid.

Wei Wuxian is a playful wooly bunny hybrid, full of life and smiles and a blissful nature. He had not taken to Lan Wangji so kindly when he was put into his care but he worked around it quite quickly, and now Lan Wangji is his favorite person. He loves his sweet little Wei Wuxian and his soft, silky ears and his endless chatter, and he knows personally that it’s important that a caretaker cherish their hybrid in their facility. After all, they are a huge part of their world. And Lan Wangji feels as if he knows Wei Wuxian best, and as if Wei Wuxian knows him, too. It’s impressive to him that Wei Wuxian knows when something is up and curls up beside him or knows when he’s being serious. There is a lot of non verbal communication between them that is serious and needed and he appreciates that.

If only he had known Wei Wuxian a  _ little _ better.

Lan Wangji is clocking in, gathering up some treats for his hybrid when one of the doctors stops him. He places the bag of lettuce down when Wen Qing approaches him, looking rather adamant about needing to speak with him that moment. 

“Lan Wangji.”

“Yes?”

They know each other well, they’re friends. They work well together and they both respect one another’s boundaries, so there’s no issues between them. But her frame is stressed and her tone is too polite and curt for him and it makes him nervous.

“There’s been . . . an incident. Wei Wuxian is fine, and all the hybrids are unharmed, but we need to speak to you about it”

“Can’t you tell me here?”

“I think it’s best if it’s discussed as a group, don’t worry. You can be a little late to see your hybrid.”

Lan Wangji is in charge of Wei Wuxian an Wei Wuxian only, since not only is he the only male alpha hybrid in the small facility, he is also an extremely stubborn and difficult one, not swayed by treats or prizes. It can be hard to navigate his mindset along with him but it’s not impossible and Lan Wangji has gotten the most progress out of working with him instead of trying to be an authority figure, which most people failed at. Many humans did not want to give up their control over a hybrid and that as their first mistake.

Not realizing these creatures were _beings_ and _not_ _toys_ was the second.

Lan Wangji still has a bad feeling in his gut when he’s taken into one of the private meeting rooms, to face his coworkers, who all look less than pleased. Had Wei Wuxian fought someone again? Bitten their ears? Bitten a coworker? Did he steal something again, was he sick, were the other bunnies sick? He takes a seat silently, looking around. There’s nothing he can think of to warrant a meeting like this.

“So, while the bunnies are being fed, we thought it would be important to bring to light an issue that happened overnight.” Wen Qing begins and everybody grimaces but Lan Wangji doesn’t know what for. 

“To make this simple: Wei Wuxian got out last night and he and the other hybrids mated. Everything was consensual of course and we’re not concerned about that. But since we’re dealing with a large number of hybrids, we need to quickly organize things. We’re going to be running tests all of next week to see if”--

“How many hybrids?” Lan Wangji asks. It  _ is _ a big deal that Wei Wuxian, currently the only alpha, got out of his enclosure, but it’s not a big deal if he mated a few bunnies. After all, they were curious and sexual creatures, and accidents happened. They mated all of the time, often with each other, out of boredom, heat, playfulness. It was their biology.

“All of the ones in his age group enclosure.”

Lan Wangji can feel the air being squeezed from his lungs, and he blinks. “All of them?”

“Yes.”

Everyone around the table looks defeated and Lan Wangji cannot blame them anymore. How does one escape and manage to fuck thirty other hybrids in one night? There are more than that in the facility but they’re all divided. Surely, there had to have been threesomes, right? Foursomes? Lan Wangji doesn’t want to think about it but he can tell his coworkers are.

“All of them?”

“Yes.”

Lan Wangji sighs. So, this is why they had wanted to sit them all down and have a talk.

“We’re going to ask that you all be very tender and quiet for the next few days around your hybrids, since we know how stressful it’s going to be. We don’t want your stresses affecting them negatively. Not all of them will be pregnant but some will and those are the ones we need to care for delicately. And as for Wei Wuxian . . . we’re probably going to need to bring him into the group to live from now on since . . .”

“A father of thirty,” Nie Huaisang nods.

“Don’t speak,” Wen Qing shakes her head. “Please.”

“I have a question,” Lan Wangji speaks up. “Obviously, we’re going to need to address the issue with him, so should I start?”

“You may. But we’re not going to punish an alpha for . . . being an alpha.”

Lan Wangji can’t even find it in himself to be upset. He’s only shocked, really, that Wei Wuxian could manage to go that far and why had he gone that far, really? What was the need? And maybe deep down he’s a little impressed. He had  _ really _ gone that far, huh?

He’s not going to enjoy talking about this.

Once he’s gotten permission and mapped out a general idea of how to approach the subject, he finishes grabbing some lettuce and goes off to . . . give his hybrid the talk? Scold him for being horny? Question his thought process? Ask him why he had tried to knock up an entire colony? He was in charge, yes, but he still had no idea what he was doing sometimes or what was expected of him.

Lan Wangji lets himself in to where Wei Wuxian is playing with his stuffed animals, ripping at one of the ears of the stuffed cats. He immediately goes for Lan Wangji, seeing the lettuce, and Lan Wangji holds it above his head. He knows he’s already been fed and they don’t withhold food as punishment but it’s a way to grab his attention.

“Wei Wuxian.”

His voice isn’t overly stern but Wei Wuxian squints, looking up at him. He sniffs at him for a moment. “Lan Zhan! You smell funny.”

“Maybe I do. We need to have a conversation, Wei Wuxian.”

Wei Wuxian’s ears immediately press flat against his head. Lan Wangji feels  _ awful _ for it, for scaring his precious little hybrid, but what is he to do?

“Would you like to tell me what happened last night?” he asks gingerly and Wei Wuxian stares at the floor, not saying a word. He knows. He knows that Lan Wangji knows. And he knows that Lan Wangji  _ knows _ that he knows.

“Wei Wuxian, did you or did you not mate the other omegas your age in the facility? Yes or no.”

Wei Wuxian hums.

“Yes or no.”

“Yes.”

“Good boy. Why did you do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Lan Wangji will be damned since . . . well, why not? How the fuck does he answer to that?

“You got out of your nest and you mated with thirty other hybrids, Wei Wuxian.”

“It was twenty nine! And why, did I do something bad?” he looks up at Lan Wangji with those big, round eyes and suddenly, Lan Wangji feels like a criminal. Like  _ he _ is the one who has done something wrong. “Some of them were in heat!”

“But not all twenty nine of them were.”

“Yeah, but they liked me and I liked them. And they smelled nice. Why? Am I in trouble?”

Lan Wangji stands there for a moment and contemplates retirement. He cannot imagine fucking twenty nine people just because they liked him or they smelled nice but he knows he is a human and he will never be able to fully understand a hybrid. “You’re not in trouble, but you cannot do that again. Now we’re going to have a big population boom and”--

“We’ll have lots of babies, yes!” Wei Wuxian’s ears stick straight up in excitement. Lan Wangji waits for him to be finished, hoping he doesn’t get too excited.

“Wei Wuxian. You cannot do that again. It’s reckless.”

Wei Wuxian makes a noise, now eyeing the lettuce in Lan Wangji’s hand. “Is that for me?”

“Mn.”

“Can I have it?”

“You can. You’ve been very honest with me this morning and I appreciate that,” he finally gives in and lets Wei Wuxian have the lettuce, going to stroke him behind the ears while he eats. He loves him, he does, but he still cannot wrap his head around twenty nine possible pregnancies. Although, he thinks he should update Wen Qing about it. As if twenty nine is so much better than thirty.

Maybe it is?

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @autumnacorns  
> CC: @autumnacorns


End file.
